A Day In The Life Of Kairi
by xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl
Summary: Ever wondered what Kairi's life was like before the events of Kingdom Hearts? Well lucky you! You're gonna take a new journey with her to see how wonderful  or miserable  her life was before the game!
1. Braces

Having braces is a real pain in the… donkey. Yeah, you heard right. I'm not even supposed to have braces! I'm 14 and my teeth are to perfection…

At least that's what I thought. Okay so my teeth aren't the best of looking. The small gap between my two front teeth that my friends teased me about and the small overbite I had.

"Aw Kairi! You're little gap makes you even more adorable!"

"I hate you…"

"Look Sora! It makes her even more adorable when she's angry."

"Go rape a donkey."

So they weren't really teasing me, more like telling me how my gap was adorable. My mom even thought it made me look cuter!

"Kairi-Chan, I totally disagree with your father that you should get braces to close your gap. It just makes you look too cute!" My mom lost my interest after she said totally.

What parent says 'totally' these days?

If you haven't guessed, my father opposed to my gap. No matter how "adorable" or "cute" it was. So that's why I'm here today! Little Kairi Marie Sanchez, sitting in a dentist chair with these scary looking tools on a little medal table, waiting to be forced inside my mouth.

"Ah, good morning Kairi."

Oh no. The dentist dude man or whatever was here. He had one of those blue mask things that go over your mouth on and a long gown like blue thing. Yeah, I'm not very good of what those things are actually called.

"Hello…"

"How are you today," he asked me kindly.

How the hell do you think I feel? I feel happy that I'm going to be nicknamed "Brace Face" for the rest of my middle school life and beginning of my High School year! Oh yeah, I feel just peachy!

"I'm fine." I lied. I totally just lied.

"Well that's wonderful! Shall we start now Ms. Sanchez?" The doctor smiled at me, or at least I think he did.

No.

"Yes."

"Kairi…?"

"Go die."

There I was in school. At what I thought was the ONLY safe place for me. The girls' restroom, but then here comes little Ms. Sunshine. Selphie Tilmitt. Damn her. DAMN HER TO HECK!

"What's wrong," She knocked on my locked stall.

"Nothing."

"Something."

Damn her for knowing me to well. As I said before, DAMN HER TO HECK!

"Selphie… it happened." I said slowly.

"You're pregnant?"

"No you goofball! I got…br-" I couldn't even say it.

"You got a bra?" Selphie said through the other side of the stall.

How slow can she be? I told her the week before I got my braces that I was getting them.

"No. I got my braces!"

Silence.

A little more silence.

Okay, now insert a laughing Selphie and me with an anime sweat-drop falling from the side of my head.

"What a nice friend you are…"

"Kairi braces aren't that bad!" Selphie laughed.

That's what you think, hun. Just because you don't have braces. Curse you Selphie and your damn perfect teeth!

I walked out the little blue stall and stood in front of Selphie with a frown plastered on my face.

"Smile babe!" Selphie said with a huge grin on her face.

"Go rape a cactus."

"Your comebacks are lame," Selphie giggled.

"Just smile Kairi," Selphie frowned all of a sudden.

I quickly smiled and quickly closed my mouth. Selphie obviously wasn't satisfied as she tapped her foot.

"Wha-?"

I was cut off as she started attacking me in a tickle attack. Once she got a good look she stopped.

She started laughing again. I was getting annoyed at her.

"_What_?"

"You have purple braces! They're kawaii!" Selphie said.

It was true. My braces were purple, but I didn't pick them out. It was my father. I clearly told him I wanted those clear braces where people couldn't tell you had them on and stuff and he got me purple. Really, how do you get _clear_ and _purple_ mixed up?

"They're not _kawaii_, they're ugly." I frowned at her.

"Kairi if it makes you feel better, Sora and Riku will probably still hang out with you… you know… when no one they know is around. It might ruin their reputation." Selphie started to laugh again.

"What _reputation_? I've known those goofballs since I was 5 and I never seen them with a reputation. If they're reputation is always competing over my attention and annoying the hell out of me, I'm sure no one else cares."

"Well anyway, we better get to class." The bell was heard of the loud speakers, signaling school was officially starting.

"Being 14 is a pain in the-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Selphie turned around and glared at me.

Heh, who ever said I was?


	2. Hair

My hair was once beautiful. Everyone loved it. Sora, Riku, daddy, and even Selphie.

My mom? Thought it was a tangled mess.

"Ugh, when are you going to cut all that?" She'd often say.

I would just stare at her like she was crazy. My hair and cut didn't belong in the same sentence. I'd often thought she was just jealous because my hair was shoulder length and the prettiest red she'd ever seen. Her hair was cheek length (is that even a length…?) and was a dark, dark black.

Face it. My mom was a hater when it came to my hair.

Anyways, besides her, everyone loved my hair. It was one of the many things that distracted people from staring at my mouth.

Remember my braces? Yeah, they're green now. Really dad, really? CLEAR AND GREEN DO NOT SOUND THE SAME!

Okay, let me stop talking to myself. Well… technically I'm not… you people are listening to me. So yeah…

Everything was peachy until my mom told me this morning:

"Kairi, I'm sick of your hair! I made you an appointment with my friend Sharla to cut it for you."

What the hello?

"Excuse me!" I raised my voice at her.

Bad move.

"Who are you raising your voice at, young lady? Bring that tone down please," She glared slightly at me.

"Mom, I love my hair! Why would I cut it?" I waved my arms frantically.

"Calm down, Kairi. You're acting like it's the end of the world," She shook her head at me.

"It is the end of the world!"

"That's enough! Now leave, it's time for school!"

"…you're a hater…" I mumbled under my breath as I walked passed her.

"What was that?"

"I said, see you later?" With that, I ran out the door.

~!~

"No way! She's cutting your hair?" Sora blinked at me.

"Did I not just say that?" I said as I slammed my locker door shut.

"Sora, stop being slow. And Kairi, it's not the end of the world," Riku flipped his hair out of his eyes.

He did it on purpose. I know it. I hope you go bald one day, Riku.

"Shut up! My 2012 happens today!" I grabbed my hair like me holding on to it was gonna save it.

"2012 IS REAL!" Sora's eyes widened into saucers.

"Yup. Kairi is the cause of it too," Riku smirked at him.

"KAIRI WHY?" Sora said in horror.

Why are these guys my friends again? I have no clue.

"Sora you're a dumb-"

Riku immediately cleared his throat.

"Donkey…" I grumbled under my breath. "Anyways, I'm going home. Today starts the day of the rest of my life!"

"You're acting like you're starting a lifetime journey to the end of the world."

What's up with all the end of the world talks today?

"Shut up!"

~!~

"Hola, Carey!"

Here I am. Sitting in a salon chair in the living room of my mom's friend, Sharla.

"It's Kai-"

"What are we getting done today, Carey?" She smiled in my face. Front teeth missing and all.

"I'm getting my hair cut, and it's Kai-"

"Okay, Carey! I'ma hook you up, hun! All the boys will absolutely adore ya!"

"They already love me…"

And I'm pretty sure after this, they won't. This lady doesn't even look like she knows how to hold a pair of scissor-

WHY THE HELLO IS SHE HOLDING RAZOR!

"What are you doing? I'm getting a haircut, not an edge up!" I tried to move in the chair. What salon chair has a seatbelt?

"Calm down, Carey! It'll be over in a jiffy!" She smiled evilly at me as she put the razor to my head.

"IT'S KAIRI!" I screamed as I saw my long, beautiful hair fall to the ground.

~!~

"Kairi?"

"Shoo fly, don't bother me."

"Ugh, not again, Kai…"

Here I was again. In the same blue bathroom stall in school. I had a feeling I was gonna be in here a lot for the rest of the year.

And of course, little Miss Ray of Sunshine is here to supposedly brighten up my day.

"Hasta la vista, Selphie! Leave me be!" I moaned.

"You're so dramatic. What's wrong this time?" She asked as she bent down to look at my feet under the stall.

I pulled them up so she couldn't see me at all.

"My name is no longer Kairi. My new name is Carey. I live on a farm and my dream is to be a transvestite and live happily with 7 kittens in a beat up shack on that island we always play on. Oh, and I molest little boys. That explains why I hang with Sora and Riku all the time."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "You really are dramatic. You know that, Kai?"

"Who?"

"Kairi, c'mon! What's wrong?"

"I know no one of such name."

"KAIRI MARIE SANCHEZ!"

"I'm Carey."

Then Selphie did something I never knew she knew how to do. She picked at the lock on the stall with a bobby pin and it opened in an instant click.

There goes my hide away.

Selphie stared at me with big eyes. I attempted to hide my head with my arms.

I failed.

"What happened to your hair?"

I ate it. What else do you think happened to it?

"I was forced against my will to get it cut…" I frowned at her as I saw her try to suppress a laugh.

"I-it's not that bad! You still look gorgeous-"

"My head looks bigger than what it really is!"

"Well… yeah, but still-"

"My father didn't recognize me when I came downstairs for breakfast this morning…"

"But-"

"Sora and Riku joked me."

"Well… their reputation really is at stake now… with the braces and the hair cut…" Selphie looked up at the ceiling nonchanlantely.

"…Selphie…"

"Hm?"

"You're no help…"

"Gosh, Kai, you still look beautiful! Big head and all!" She smiled cheerfully at me.

"Go rape a-"

"Don't say cactus. That's old now…" She frowned at me.

"Kiss my-"

"Excuse you?"

"Foot. Kiss my foot."

"You're saying that to me after I complimented you?"

Obviously.

"Yes."

"… Kairi, c'mon! You're life will get better! You're still beautiful and such, so c'mon! Let's walk out this disgusting bathroom and let the world know you're a new person!"

"Named Carey."

"No… you're still little Kairi Marie Sanchez."

"I'm older than you… and taller…" I reminded her.

"Hush up! Let's just go!"

"Fine…"

As I said before… time to start the rest of my life…

As Carey.

"Kairi!"

"Get outta my head!"

Just great…


	3. Bra Shopping

Bras. Something you're supposed to buy when you start to develop.

Bra shopping. Something you're supposed to do with your mother or girl best friends. No one else…

"Kairi I can't take you bra shopping today."

That was said on this fine Saturday morning by my one and only mother.

"What does she need a bra for? She barely has anything!"

Was what my father replied with. Of course these caused both me and my mother to send him death glares.

"You're just jealous you don't have any!" I grabbed myself and walked away like I was proud or something.

"Your daughter has issues…"

"She's your daughter on weekends…" My mom said and went after me.

~!~

ANYWAYS! So since my mother couldn't take me bra shopping. She tried to get her friend Sharla again. After the haircut incident and my new name becoming Carey and such, I want nothing to do with the woman.

"Sorry hun, can't take Carey today, I'm taking my bulldog to have her tubes tied."

"What the fu-"

"Kairi!"

"Fudge. What the fudge?" I grinned at my mother innocently.

She just shook her head at me.

So after failure with Sharla, we went to Selphie's place. Selphie… my best friend. Little Ms. Ray of Sunshine.

Also the one who doesn't have anything and doesn't know anything about bras or bra shopping.

"…How do you even put a bra on…?" She blinked at us clueless, as we stood at her doorstep.

My mom both did an anime sweat drop. Gosh, Selphie, you're a girl for crying out loud! You should know at least something about bras! You're too innocent for your own good!

"Little Ms. Ray of Sunshine can't help us here, mom," I mumbled over to my mother as she stared at Selphie in disbelief.

"What did you call me?"

Did I stutter?

"Little Ms. Selphie Tilmitt?" I grinned at her.

"Uh huh, bye Kai!"

Great… who else can we turn to?

…

"Wait, Kai! I have an idea!"

My mother has an idea. Not good at all. Last time she had an idea our house was flooded for a week and we had to evacuate.

"…What is it?"

~!~

So here we are. At the lingerie store. Well… I'm by myself because mother had to go to work. Maybe this was her plan. For me to shop for some bras by myself. I mean I am 14 years old and-

WHAT THE HELLO ARE THEY DOING HERE?

"Hiya Kairi!"

"Sup."

My life is over. Mother hates me. Why would she send these two goof balls to help me find some bras?

"Sora… Riku… what the hel-"

"Language!" Riku shook a finger at me.

I grabbed it and twisted it. "What the _ham_ are you guys doing here?"

Riku snatched his finger back and smirked at me. "Your mom told us to help you find some-"

"Sora put that down!"

"What is this thing…?" Sora picked up a v-strap panty.

"…My life is over…"

"Exactly!" Riku smirked at me as I watch Sora try to put the underwear on his head.

"Sora please!"

~!~

"Ugh, how long does it take to put on a bra?"

"Is it really that difficult?"

"Um… can I help you… boys with anything?"

"No ma'am…"

"Well maybe you can help me…."

I stood in my stall in the dressing room, listening to the boys complain about how long I was taking…

And Riku attempting to flirt with a grown woman.

My plan was to stay in here until they decided they should leave. So far I've been in here for a good 30 minutes. I already picked out about 5 bras and was now waiting for them to leave.

What do I look like walking out a lingerie store with 2 guys? I'd shoot up the place before I do that.

Or better…

Shoot Sora and Riku!

I'm so evil.

"KAIRIIIIIIII!"

Is not home at the moment. Please leave a message at the beep. Beeeepppp.

"Hey Riku, did I put this on right?"

"Sora, please take that off – how the hell do you know how to put on a bra?"

"Question is how do YOU know I put it on right?"

"Ugh, just take it off. This is what I get for going to a lingerie store with a clueless idiot…"

Serves you right, Riku. Now go both be clueless idiots and leave.

"I can't take it off! I'm stuck!"

"What you break, you pay for," A saleswoman walked by them.

"KAIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Beeeeppp.

"Kairi, if you don't get the fuc-"

Someone has sailor mouth.

"Ugh, forget this! Take that off, Sora! We're leaving!" I heard Riku stomp away.

"Excuse me miss-" Sora's voice trailed away.

Okay, now let's wait 5 minutes before we go out ladies and gentlemen.

…

…

…

…

Alright, 4 seconds is long enough.

I slowly slipped out the stall with my bras in my hand.

Time to be Super Secret Spy Ninja Kairi.

Where's my theme song at?

"Can I help you…?" A saleswoman asked me as I tip toed sideways to the checkout counter.

"Shh!" I hushed her and quickly looked to my left and right.

"Um… okay, but your fr-"

"Shh!"

"…Teenagers," the woman shook her head and walked away.

Dun nun nun nun nun nun KAIRI!

There. That's my theme song.

I ran to the checkout counter and placed my 5 bras on the counter.

"That'll be 36.95."

My eyes bulged out of my eyes. Since when does bras cost that much?

"Um… I got this off the clearance rack…"

"I understand. But due to your friend damaging the hook of our new designer bra, you have to pay the price."

Sora…

"…WHY DIDN'T HE PAY FOR IT?"

"The silver haired boy said you had it covered…"

Man was I gonna kick some donkey when I see them again!

"I can't afford that…"

"Well then I guess I'll call secur-"

"HOLD UP! WHOOAAAA THERE BUDDY! How much for the designer bra?"

To heck if I was going to jail for something I didn't do.

"24.15…"

"I'll just buy that then…" I let out a depressing sigh.

Out of my whole trip, I only brought one bra. And it was damaged at that.

"Thank you and have a nice day!"

Fudge off.

"You too," I smiled sweetly at the man.

~!~

Well if you guys don't know where I'm currently located at this moment, then you haven't been paying attention to my little adventures.

"…Again…?"

Little Ms. Ray of Sunshine.

"Yes."

"What now…?"

"…"

"Kairi…?"

"…"

"Carey?"

Who?

Oh yeah… my secret identity.

"Do I have to unlock the stall again?"

"Actually, I'm peeing. But if ya wanna see something, be my guest."

"…"

"Kidding, kidding."

"Kairi!"

"I went bra shopping…"

"Okay, and?"

"It was horrible."

"How…?"

"My mom had Sora and Riku take me…"

Selphie busted out in laughter. I hate her. I can't wait until she has to go bra shopping and she's gonna want me to go along and I'm gonna be all:

"What's a bra?"

Then I'ma call Wakka and Tidus and make them take her.

Laugh then, Sunshine.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Okay, and?"

"Sora tried on a bra and it got stuck, and he broke the hook…"

"Typical Sora," Selphie shook her head.

"I was forced to buy the thing…"

"Why didn't they buy it? They broke it…"

"They hate me."

"It's because you're ruining their reputation."

"Rape a cactus."

"And we're back to that…"

I finally gained my courage and unlocked the stall and stood directly in front of Selphie. She tilted her head slightly at me.

"I thought… you were bigger than that…"

"I am."

"When did you become lopsided…?"

"I never was."

"WHY IS ONE BIGGER THAN THE OTHER?"

"It's all because of the bra…"

"…"

"…"

Silence.

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Selphie actually had to hold onto a sink for support.

"I like my lopsided, one bigger than the other, smaller than usual boobs, thank you!" I frowned at her.

"I told you not to mess with their reputation…"

"…WHAT FUDGING REPUTATION?"

"Never mind. Let's get to class before we're late!"

"Fine…" I grabbed my boobs and was prepared to walk out the door like that.

"…Um…"

"What?"

"I'm not walking out with you while you're holding yourself…"

"Kiss my foot."

With that I walked out the bathroom with pride while holding my boobs.

Then that I realized that was probably a bad idea since everyone gave me crazy stares and laughed at me.

"I told you," Selphie leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Shut up!"

You're all just secretly jealous of my lopsided, one bigger than the other, smaller than usual boobs!

Hmph!


	4. Clothes

"Daddddyyy!"

See the best part of being a daddy's girl is that you get ANYTHING you want. If you want a 200k gold watch, he'd get it for you. Even if that means robbing a bank.

I had that kind of father. I was his princess.

My father gave me anything I wanted. I never asked him for anything…

"What do you want now…?" His left eye twitched.

Okay… so maybe I did ask him for a lot of stuff.

"Well you know how it's the last 2 weeks of school and we're allowed to wear our regular clothing… right?"

"What do you want, Kairi?"

"You see, I need more clothes! The clothes I have now are the same clothes I wore last year! Not cool…" I blinked at him.

He looked at me up and down. "I think you look fine."

Fine…? FINE! That's something you say to your wife when she asks you does this dress make her butt look big and you're all "Oh it looks fine." C'mon father! I look like Tarzan!

"Daddy… my social status is at risk here! Riku and Sora get cool new clothes!" I stomped my foot.

"Sora and Riku don't have attitude problems…"

"DADDY!" I screamed.

My mother then decided to be noisy (as usual) and stick her head out from the kitchen.

"Oh baby, let her buy one outfit."

"Why should I? Her old clothes fit perfectly fine!"

Again… _fine_.

"Kairi… I said no and no is the final answer!" He frowned and went back to reading the newspaper.

Now, c'mon, you guys should know me by now right? I don't take "no" for an answer! So I childishly snatched the newspaper from him and made a small, little rip in the center. Just a tiny rip, not too much of a deal.

My father just stared at me like I had problems for a minute before grabbing the paper back.

"I swear your daughter…"

"She's yours on weekends…"

~!~

"Sora, I absolutely love your new yellow shoes!" Riku said in a sarcastic way.

Of course Sora, being the slow one he is, really took this as a compliment.

"Really, Riku? Thanks!" He smiled his big, goofy grin.

I just let out a heavy sigh and slid down to the floor from Riku's couch.

"I like your blue pants, Riku!" Sora tugged at the boy's pants.

Riku slapped his hand away. "Okay first off, don't _touch_ my _pants_. Second off, that sounded really gay."

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"UGHHH!" I let out a heavy sigh and turned over on my stomach.

They both stopped their arguing to stare at me for a quick second before going back to arguing.

Gee, what does a girl have to do to get guys' attention these days?

"I'm going to make a sandwich-"

"I WANT ONE!" They both said in unison.

Fattys.

"Hell no. Make your own damn sandwich since you act like you can't pay attention enough to see I'm depressed," I started rolling on the floor like a retard.

"…Pay attention to what?"

How could they not notice? I was wearing the same pale green shirt I wore twice last year! Oh and my skirt? Don't get me started! If you looked closely, the faded ketchup stain was still there!

"I DON'T HAVE NEW CLOTHES LIKE YOU TWO!" I screamed.

"Geez, no need to get loud," Sora covered his ears.

"Rape. A. Cac-"

"Cactus. Yeah, we get it. Why don't you ask your parents for some new clothes?" Riku arched a brow.

"I did. They refused to buy anything and said I look _fine_ with my old ones…"

"Okay… I think you look fine, too." Sora shrugged. Riku nodded his head in agreement.

Do the people I associate with know the definition of fine? Okay, I don't either, but that's like some sort of insult to a 14 year old girl! That's just like how the other day my dentist said my teeth are doing fine and then changed my color to black.

Black….

Black braces…

Clear – black – clear. THEY STILL DON'T SOUND THE SAME, FATHER!

The people I live with…

"Well… I have left over money; want me to pick you up something from the mall tomorrow? I know your style…" Riku offered.

I knew there was a reason I loved Riku.

"Hey! I can pick her something out too!" Sora pitched in.

I also knew there was a reason these two were two of my closest friends.

A tear appeared in my eye. "THANKS YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!"

They just nodded their heads and grinned at me. Well… Sora grinned. Riku smirked.

Oh yes, I was going to look so cool on the 2nd to last week of school!

~!~

"Kairi," My mother called me into my bedroom.

"Yo?" I said, trying to sound cooler than what I really was.

"Sharla found a nice little outfit for you. Its rea-"

I toned her out after she said Sharla had found me an outfit. WHY DOES MY MOTHER CONSTANTLY TURN TO THAT CRAZY WOMAN WHEN IT COMES TO ME! Let's not forget what she did to my hair! My now stupid, boy looking hair! Knowing Sharla, she probably bought me a zebra dress that came to my calves and a neon green blazer to go over it! My mother has completely lost her mind.

"Kairi, are you listening to me?" She asked.

"MOM! SHARLA! SERIOUSLY!"

"Lower your voice, young lady! And yes, Sharla! What's wrong with her?"

SHE'S PSYCHO!

"Nothing… I guess…" I mumbled.

"Okay, well I want you to call her and thank her for your outfit," My mother said as she left my room.

I walked over to my bed and stared a long time at the shopping bag. I slowly picked inside and the first thing I saw was something purple.

At least she knows my favorite color…

I picked it up and found out it was a cute little purple mini skirt.

1 point for Sharla…

I then pulled out two tank tops, one black, and the other white.

Cute…

2 points for Sharla…

She had even bought me some cute slip-ons that were white and purple.

3 points for Sharla…

Finally in the bag was a yellow sweat band that looks like it would make a nice accessory. There was also one black bangle and a yellow one.

So… I guess Sharla had good taste.

I just can't wait to see what Riku and Sora brought me!

~!~

_2 days later_

I knew it was too good to be true. Too freaking good to be true!

"…"

"Selphie…"

Guess where I am! C'mon, guess! We all know you know!

"…"

"SELPHIE I KNOW IT'S YOU! SAY SOMETHING!"

"…Actually… it's Tidus. You're in the men's restroom."

…He was joking, right? Please tell me he's joking!

"Are you sure you're not in the women's restroom?"

"Did you not notice the urinals when you first walked in…?"

My life is over. This is officially my worst week of school ever.

Oh… you're probably wondering what else could've made my week bad. Wait for it…

I stepped out of the stall and stared unemotionally at Tidus.

"Hey… didn't you wear that Monday and Tuesday," he stiffed in a laugh.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"AND ARE YOUR BRACES BLACK!" He started laughing really hard.

"Ugh!" I stomped out the bathroom.

Did you figure it out? Turns out Sharla, Riku, and Sora all shopped at the same store…

And all of them found the same outfit…

And thought it would be nice to purchase me the same outfit!

Not to mention, my father finally gave in and bought me… you've guessed it… THE SAME MOTHER FUDGIN' OUTFIT!

I stomped passed Selphie who was just now exiting out the women's bathroom.

"Hey… didn't you wear that-"

"RAPE A CACTUS!"

And with that, I walked straight out the school.


End file.
